Boba Tea
by Jywy
Summary: Hong Kong attempts to keep his date a secret from the Asian nations, especially Japan. He and Iceland go out to the new bubble tea place for the 'secret' date. Little does he know, Taiwan owns the place. In the end, it isn't just the Asian nations they should watch out for. HongIce. Fluff. Birthday present.


**A/N:  
Happy Birthday to my Asian friend (aka Rainy Devilkafjrkgawrefoulg.) **

**Even though my Asian buddy isn't much of a Hetalian, (s)he likes BL (and maybe even more… ;D/shot... ;w; joking!) So this is a present for you, Rainy Devilweafkjnf. Happy Birthday! ^^**

**So HongIce is a totally random pairing that I somehow gotten into! I don't know, maybe it's because Hong Kong is AWESOME. I mean, the place is(but ya, HK the personified country is, too). I mean, like, he's from the Cantonese speaking region (I'm from there, too) and people there speak English, too. Plus, the weather is totally similar to where I live in the US! Then they have an awesome lake, and at night you can see the buildings light up across the lake. I think there was a mountain there (or was that in Guangzhou?), and it's a sweet city and with awesome mall! I WAS HOME RIGHT THERE.  
But then I realized the streets and cars were backwards. ._.  
Lol, Britain. **

**And Iceland is totally cute. This pairing was totally made for me and Rainy if (s)he was a bit more obsessed with Hetalia XD/shot**

* * *

**Boba Tea**

Hong Kong nervously checked his panda clock. 4:45 blinked out in lime-green light. Just ten more minutes before he leaves this house. He checked the mirror again to check what he is wearing is fashionable enough. It has been just last week when he asked Iceland out on a date with his of course, very smooth ways.

"_Like, you want to go out on a date with me, don't you?" _

"_Wh-what?" Iceland blushed. _

Yes. Very smooth indeed.

Anyway, Iceland agreed and that's what counts, right?

Hong Kong and Iceland are going to this new Boba Tea place called, The Boba Tea Place. Deep down beyond the expressionless face he wore, he was giddy and nervous. _What if the place is really terrible and there are cockroaches everywhere? Maybe I should have actually gone there first to see what is was like before bringing him on a date there. What if a fire randomly starts there? What if they don't allow Iceland there because they're racist against silver haired people? I mean, like, those silver tuffs are really soft and silky I'm sure they won't mind, but still! _

And worst of all,

_What if Japan catches us there? _

_Stop worrying,_ Hong Kong shook his head_, I should be thinking about better, more calming, romantic things like…_

_Ice in a maid outfit.  
Or__**  
**__Ice drinking a purple yam boba tea.  
While in a maid outfit.__  
And averting his eyes.  
While blushing pink.  
Or red.  
And—_

"DA-ZE! Hong!"_ knock knock _"Hey Hong!" A cheery Korean knocked on the window of the room Hong Kong was sitting in.

"Are you ready?!" He shouted.

Hong Kong got up and painfully trudged to open the door. The South Korea jumped faster than the sticky, humid air could, giving Hong Kong a hug. His shoes squeaked on the tiles.

"Ready for what?" Hong Kong asked.

"To go to Taiwan's new little business! Didn't China tell you?"

"Huh?"

"Last week Taiwan invited us to celebrate her new shop! You know, The Boba Tea Place!"

_What?! _

"S-South Korea, you can't be serious…"

"Didn't China tell you?"

"N-No…" Actually, now that he think about it, wasn't there that time when China was talking cheerfully about something on their walk home and Hong Kong was supposed to be listening? B-But he was too busy thinking about Icelan—uhhhhh, _other things_.

"Anyway, we have to be there like, _right now_! Come on!"

"Hey! I didn't agree with this! I-I have plans!" Hong Kong slapped away the reaching hands of the Korean.

"What plans?" South Korea pouted.

"Like…plans!"

"Wow, you look like you can fit into a restaurant as a waiter."

"What?"

"I mean, that vest looks great on you!"

"…"

"Where'd you get the red tie?"

"Okay, look. Maybe I _am_ going to a fancy restaurant as a waiter! Maybe I _do_ have a job—"

"No you don't, Hong Kong! I would have definitely known!"

"Okay, maybe not, but—"

"You have a date," South Korea stated.

"Date? Pffft, like what? Nooo…"

"Oh, oops! Silly me, of course you don't have a date!" South Korea sang.

"Ya, so don't bother me!" Hong Kong checked the time, sliding out the front door. "I have to go, now!"

"See you at The Boba Tea Place!" South Korea cried cheerfully, not bothered. He followed Hong Kong out. It was slightly cloudy outside and moist air clung to his skin. He didn't take notice as he focused on catching up with Hong Kong.

Hong Kong could feel the South Korean nation's examining eyes behind him, and turned left, opposite from the The Boba Tea Place. South Korea raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't follow. He turned right.

Hong Kong walked like he had a place to go, mind blank. He eventually slowed down, heart pumping and took a tentative peak back. South Korea was gone, but he still worried. So all the Asian nations were going to be there…not good. He didn't mind too much if India knew he was there, but that meant he was going to tell China, too. And India telling China…well since China was technically Hong Kong's older brother…they may do things the Indian way. Father to father or older brother to older brother discussions. In a matter of hours or less, an arranged marriage would be made. Then China and Taiwan loves to celebrate in huge ways. Sure, a wedding is pretty important but…this was all too early.

But worst of all was going to be Japan. Just a few words for this:  
Cameras.  
Social Media.  
Everywhere.

Hong Kong shuddered. No way was he going.

But on the other hand, Iceland should already be there at The Boba Tea Place. He couldn't just leave his date waiting! He fidgeted, closed his eyes and calmed himself.

_Iceland is more important.  
Who cares if India, China, and Taiwan planned an arranged marriage?  
Who cares if –gulp– Japan posted obviously sexy pictures of him and Ice around the world?  
Iceland would probably drowned with questions from the Asian nations now.  
And groped by South Korea.  
Wait—what if he already told them that we were datin—  
Ya, I better go now. _

And Hong Kong headed back past his house and forward to The Boba Tea Place. He picked up pace, feet pattering on the wet sidewalk. He didn't take notice of the surroundings and ran a "no walk" sign, cars honking at him in annoyance.

He dashed downtown, where shops, cafes, and fancy restaurants sat. He passed the huge glass window and saw people there alright. He opened the door, bells ringing, and prepared for the worst.

There was a lot of chatter of different people, but no Asian nations in sight. He spotted a silver blond head of a certain Icelandic boy in the crowd standing awkwardly near the counter. He seems to be chatting with—Hong Kong stretched his neck like a gecko and moved closer—with…Japan.

Hong Kong gulped. In the most casual, composed manner he could muster, he maneuvered through the people and walked straight up to them, trying to ignore Japan.

"Sorry Ice that I'm late. I like, ran into South Korea and like, a bit of trouble came. I hope you don't mind."

" O-Oh, it's fine, b-but South Korea walked in earlier than you did. Are you ok?" Iceland fidgeted, fingers playing with his own hair.

"Ya, I'm perfectly fine. You're cute when you play with your hair!"

"Ah," Iceland's arm shot back down, "I mean…_your_ hair is actually kind of…"

Hong Kong patted his hair and searched for any reflective object he could find. Unfortunately, there wasn't any close to him, and the windows were too far away and people blocked his view. So he grabbed Iceland and stared straight into Iceland's already wide eyes…for a reflection. _Wow, I look terrible._

"Wh-what are you doing?" Iceland stuttered, cheeks red.

"Nothing," Hong Kong replied.

"Hong Kong!" Taiwan cried from behind the counter. "You brought a European with you!"

Iceland cringed, but not because of Taiwan. He was painfully aware of a certain Japanese dazing up and him and Hong Kong.

"Yes," Hong Kong replied, his eyes still on Iceland's nervous face, "he's my date."

"A DATE?!" Korea gasped, feigning surprise. "My, I would have _never_ guessed, da-ze~! I mean, it's not like I ever knew this at all! It's not like, oh Buddha's monkey forbids_, Japan, _to tell me, da-ze~!"

_Wut. _

"You're getting married!" Taiwan gasped. "Let us celebrate this day! I absolutely must tell China right now!"

_Wut. _

"A wedding?" Vietnam poked her head out of the curtains that covered the kitchen. "Where?"

_Wut. _

"I here you, aru! I'm planning right now, aru!"

_Wut. _

"May I suggest a conversation with the to-be bride's father? You know, just to make sure the wedding is still on and this is all **arranged**."

_Wut. _

"I'M THE GROOMSMAN, DA-ZE~"

_Wut._

"And may I be the best **camera** man."

_NO._

Taiwan clinked a glass with a spoon. "Attention! I will announce that we have an engagement here!" She gestured to a shocked, blushing Nordic and a dangerously calm Asian. "To celebrate, one free boba tea drink for all!"

There was a loud cheer.

"And you all are invited to the wedding, aru!" China cried.

More cheering.

_Well that escalated quickly_, Hong Kong twitched. He turned to Iceland.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Eh? Oh, um, I'm fine!" Iceland lied.

"I'm sorry about that, but um…like, do you want a drink?"

"S-sure…"

"What flavor?"

"I-I don't know! Any flavor!" He unconsciously clutched onto Hong Kong's sleeve, attempting to 'dock' onto him for safety from the very energetic crowd.

"Taiwan! Get me one purple yam boba tea and one mango boba tea, please!"

"Ya, sure!" She smiled energetically. Boba tea was being randomly placed on the counter for the people grab. When the mango and purple yam was placed on the table, Hong Kong snatched them. He gave the cup to Iceland.

"I'm sorry about this, I didn't know that the Asian nations would be here," He apologized to Iceland.

"It's fine," Iceland smiled softly. "It's actually kind of nice to see everyone so happy and supportive. I wish my brother—"

"Over here, aru! Hong Kong! This booth is saved!" China motioned them over.

"We're planning the wedding!" Taiwan squealed. "Ah! Details! What theme should it be!?"

"A good old Chinese tradition one, aru!"

"But Iceland may want something else!"

"Details, details."

"Can't we do something like, baby colors?"

"What?!"

"Well, light purple and pink should go well with Iceland, right? Ah, I don't know! I'm so worried!"

Iceland twitched.

"Here, you can go in, first," Hong Kong motioned him to slide in first. He followed him after, making sure to not to squish him, but a bit tight.

The other Asians slid in, planning the wedding.

"We should throw rice!"

"No, aru! What a waste of good rice!"

Iceland zoned out of what nonsense they were talking about, and realized that Hong Kong's face was a bit too close. He stiffened and focused on the drink, sucking on the straw, ignoring the taste.

"How's the drink?" Hong Kong breathed. Iceland shuddered.

"G-good." He could smell mango with a mix of Hong Kong's usual scent, and it was all he could smell, taste, feel, see, and hear. Hong Kong and mangoes.

"Are you feeling alright? You're awfully stiff," Hong Kong leaned his forehead against Iceland's. "You're also like, awfully warm."

"O-oh really? H-how w-warm?"

"Like, very warm. Hot."

"Hmm…" Iceland leaned closer, eyes slowly glancing up. He could see Hong Kong's dark eyes smiling down at him. Iceland blinked in embarrassment, and averted his eyes.

Hong Kong stroked the soft tuffs of Iceland's hair and lifted his chin up so he could see Iceland's blue eyes. Iceland gulped; eyes trying to flee, but he was trapped; trapped and intimidated by the overpowering dark eyes that examined him ever so closely and expressionless. Hong Kong was slowly quivering under the ocean blue eyes. They leaned closer, noses touching, sliding, necks turning, and their lips met.

Hong Kong ruffled Iceland's hair to deepen it, but it was very slow and soft, as if he didn't want to mess it up. But Iceland had other ideas. He grabbed Hong Kong's cheeks and fought, tipping Hong Kong's head back.

A loud cough was heard.

They broke apart, startled and wide eyed at the staring eyes of the Asian nations. Japan was drooling. But besides Japan, they realized the nations weren't staring at _them._

"Oh, look. His older brother is here. I will have a chat with him," India headed out.

Iceland, with legs still over Hong Kong's, twisted his head and took a glimpse outside the glass window.

A Norwegian had his palms and nose on the glass, staring intently with unforgiving eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Eww, I made them kiss. DX I feel violated/shot  
Ahhh, Norway. =w=  
Happy Birthday, Rainy! ^^  
**


End file.
